


Too Refined a Fool

by Kakalebox



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Shadowhunters (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Civil War Team Iron Man, Kidnapping, M/M, Power Couple Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, wanda maximoff’s nebulous powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29737458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakalebox/pseuds/Kakalebox
Summary: Handcuffed to a chair with his husband and parabatai is not how Alec planed to spend date night.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 7
Kudos: 77





	Too Refined a Fool

**Author's Note:**

> This is a lovely byproduct of the #runaway prompts discussion on the Malec Discord server.
> 
> MCU- set between Age of Ultron and Civil War  
> SH- during the time skip

Alec was not impressed with the group in front of him. Sitting in what appeared to be a conference room handcuffed to Magnus who was leaning, eyes closed against his shoulder, with Jace cuffed to a chair at Alec’s other side. Alec grieved for the peaceful night he had been looking forward to.

As the argument just outside of the room rose in pitch, the tall blonde and the short man with the facial hair had been going at it since they woke up. Alec looked over at Jace who was once again avoiding eye contact.

"You have a glamor rune to avoid mundanes. This is the opposite of avoidance." Alec muttered just loud enough for his parabatai to hear. That at least got a scowl from Jace.

"Next time a hoard of demons decide to go after a mundane in a park, I'll make sure to take the time to glamour myself while they get nibbled on." He grumbled darkly.

Said mundane was in the corner casually weaving a knife between nimble fingers, completely ignoring her companions argument in favor of staring down her victims. She could keep glaring Alec got worse from far more powerful people.

"It's not like I needed your help." Jace said petulantly.

Ever since Clary lost her memories, Jace had fallen apart. Magnus had dragged Jace out of countless bars when he tried to drown his sorrows. Alec had drawn countless iratzes after dragging him back from reckless demon hunts. Izzy had thrown new recruits at him until he was a trainee's worst nightmare. It wasn’t until Simon was one of those new recruits that Jace seemed to show any sign of recovery. They had both lost Clary If anyone knew how Jace felt it was Simon. While Jace still went off grid now and then he stopped seeking out fights, at this point Alec was just glad that the constant ache coming through the parabatai bond was easing.

Time moved on, Alec was promoted to inquisitor, Izzy became head of the New York institute with the possibility of Lydia joining her later in the year, and Jace became weapons master. The separation was its own kind of hell, but they all knew that their future lay in different paths. Alec and Magnus’ duties kept them in Idris, Isabelle, and Jace’s kept them in New York.

Now that they were somewhat settled into their positions in Idris, Alec and Magnus had escaped to New York for the night. They had been halfway through dinner, when his parabatai rune had sparked with pain. Alec didn’t hesitate to cut the date short, fearing Jace had finally snapped and got himself into something he couldn’t get out of.

When they tracked Jace down to a park on the edge of Brooklyn of all places, a red headed mundane was up a tree with Jace pinned by demons below. As Alec stepped into battle he couldn’t help but notice the scattering of throwing knives across the carnage, but his attention was quickly pulled to the demon climbing the base of the tree. The next hour was full of adrenaline and ichor. Alec reveled in fighting side by side with his parabatai once again, their movements falling into sync as easily as breathing.

When the battle came to an end Alec went to check on Magnus while Jace went to check on the mundane. Unfortunately instead of being grateful the red headed mundane,who Alec realized too late must be the owner of the discarded throwing knives, hit them with tranquilizers as soon as their guard was down.

That seemed to be the topic of the argument.

"They're not in the index, Nat just wanted to make sure they were friendlies." The tall blonde one said arms crossed defensively. From the way he was towering over the other man Alec had a feeling he felt more comfortable having conversations with his fist. If they realized that their argument was clearly audible to the occupants of the room they didn't care. Too engrossed in trying to gain control over the other.

"I don't usually tranq my friends Rogers! If you wanted to talk to them maybe you should have tried asking instead of kidnapping, and trust me Romanoff will be answering for that later.” Seethed the short man, his red tinted glasses seemed to reflect his mood. He furiously tapped away at a tablet, ignoring the posturing of the taller man.

"It's done Tony, Wanda is on her way up so we can question them." Rodgers turned away from Tony and pushed through the glass doors, Tony on his heels.

"I won't allow you to mess with their minds." Alec felt Magnus tense against his shoulder. That may be how the old S.H.I.E.LD worked, but we all saw how that turned out. My circus, my monkeys’."

The mundane woman holding the knife, Romanoff presumably, spoke up. "Don't get your boxers in a twist just because we want to know what we're dealing with. Steve understands the value of information. You may lead S.H.I.E.LD but you don't know how to operate it" Her face was impassive but her tone was smug. The last shadowhunter that undermined Alec like that was transferred to inventory paperwork. Leaders made calls that protected everyone in their protection, because at the end of the day the leader is the one who has to inform the family when things go wrong. Justifying action as a means to an end is what made people like Aldertree.

"Come on Tony if they have nothing to hide they’ll be fine." Steve reasoned.

That seemed to make Tony even angrier. “Wanda barely has control of her powers. Even if I ethically agreed to a psychic interview, I wouldn't allow it to be done by someone so unstable." His tone was glacial at this point.

Before another round of arguments could ensue. The doors opened for yet another red head, Alex was tired of redheads preceding catastrophic shit storms. Magnus tensed even further at her arrival, lazily opening one eye to assess the newcomer.

"Steve told me I get to interrogate the prisoners." She said with a little too much glee in her eyes. Tony turned to Steve with a stormy expression. But Alec was done playing along.

"I don't appreciate being taken prisoner, no matter the intentions. While I have entertained the idea of discussing how to prevent such….mishaps from happening in the future. I now see that words have little affect." Alec's tone was polite but forceful. It was painfully clear that this group of "heroes" didn't hold respect for anyone, not even their own.

Alec stood the handcuffs that had long since fallen prey to Magnus’s magic falling away "Come on we're leaving."

Jace sprung up to his feet, followed more sedatedly by Magnus, who hadn't stopped watching the new arrival since she had entered. They moved towards the door only for the red head to step in their path, fingers crackling with red energy, ignoring the shout of her name from Tony.

"You're not going anywhere." She growled menacingly. Before anyone could move, Magnus had her wrist wrapped in blue magic, choking the red whisps before they could leave her finger tips.

"It seems my dear Alexander that this just became a downworld affair." His face was shuttered behind a dazzling apologetic smile but his shoulders were tense.

Alec barley held in a groan. "Is she a warlock?" He asked his husband.

"She is an Avenger." "recruit." Tony corrected "and standing right in front of you. Let. Me. go." Wanda spat, struggling fruitlessly against her bonds.

"No matter what mundanes call you, you have demon blood. That puts you in our jurisdiction. From what your friend here says, you are not in control of your powers. It would be negligent of me to ignore something like this."

“I think you're forgetting who’s in control here.” Rogers injected himself into the conversation. He moved towards Magnus but bumped directly into Tony who had moved to block his path

“And I think you're forgetting who’s in charge. You wanna play with the big leagues? Step one: negotiate before deciding to punch someone out. Now sit down before you make an even bigger mess.” Tony stared down Steve despite only coming up to his shoulders. For a minute it looked like Steve might push through Tony, damn the consequences. Instead he stepped back,joining Nat pointedly at the head of the table.

“Fine we’ll play it your way Stark, this time. But remember Ultron started with you messing with things you don’t understand .” He clearly felt entitled to make decisions without care for collateral damage or oversight. The disregard for compromise set Alec on edge, what kind of leader put people in unnecessary danger when safer alternatives are attainable.

Tony turned back to address Magnus who still had Wanda wrapped in his magic.

“I think we can all agree that this meeting hasn’t gone very well. I propose we try again starting with introductions.” He said with a charming grin so like Magnus’ that Alec discreetly checked that his husband was indeed still by his side.

“I’ll go first my name is Tony Stark, genius, billionaire, philanthropist, and Acting Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.” He rattled off as he slid into a seat tossing down his tablet, lounging like a leopard waiting in tall grass. He turned to wave at the duo standing next to Wanda

“tall and righteous over there is Steve Rogers the Avengers field leader, tranq happy is Natash Romanoff or whatever it is she goes by these days is the intelligence operative, and the angry teen there is Wanda Maximoff probationary Avenger. Now if you would be so kind as to release Ms. Maximoff I’m sure we can get this mess sorted.” He stared pointedly at the angry looking red head.

Magnus gave Stark an assessing gaze before matching his smile ”Of course, as long as she can keep her magic to herself.” He replied pointedly, withdrawing his magic. His words hint at the wrath he would unleash if Wanda chose to attack them again.

With her hands free Maximoff slinked over to Steve and Nat’s end of the table with a sour expression,and a glare in Magnus’ direction. Magunus ignored her in favor of taking a seat across from Stark, Alec at his side. Jace stood sentinel in the corner of the room silently staring down the trio whispering amongst themselves.

“Now then, I am Magnus Lightwood-Bane, High Warlock. You could say I’m responsible for warlocks the way you are for wayward superhumans.” Instead of skeptical Tony just appeared tired. He turned his gaze from Magnus to Alec, eyes lingering on the deflect rune peeking out of Alec's leather jacket.  
“Ok so high wizard. And you are?” He prompted

“Alec Lightwood-Bane High Inquisitor of the Clave. My jurisdiction is over hunting the monsters that attacked your agent.” Stark’s eyes flicked down to Alec’s wedding ring then between Alec and Magnus.

“And Buffy, great. Look, you seem to be important people in your little underground monster fighting club. So I’m sure you can understand the concern when creatures of unknown origins attack a subordinate. Creatures that mind you don't seem to react to normal weapons. Only to be defeated by two sword wielding men in black and a wizard. Now you tell me that my other subordinate is under your jurisdiction. Give me a reason why I should believe you” Tony gazed at them steadily across the table.

“Shadowhunters have been protecting mundanes from demons for hundreds of years, out of sight. We act under a strict code that values keeping our world secret from the mundane. However we can recognize the likelihood of our world and your organization crossing paths, threatening are code of non-interference. It would be best if we work to keep such run-ins to a minimum.” Alec smoothly opened the way for negotiation.

Magnus seamlessly picked up where he left off.  
“And it seems one of the Downworld have found their way into your employ. Whether she is aware of it or not she is bound by the same rules as every other downworlder. It is our duty as leaders to make sure you understand the rules and to make sure you face the consequences should you break them. And it is our duty to make sure you know how to control your powers lest you harm others unintentionally” Magnus turned to face Maximoff as he spoke. Magnus always gave his all to the downworlders under his care. It always pained him when one of them was founded to be hurting innocents.

“I don't answer to you.” Wanda sneered

"Of course if you wish to no longer be under downworlder jurisdiction your powers can be bound, rendering you effectively mundane."  
Magnus responded.

“Too many things go wrong when young warlocks are left ignorant of their heritage. The last thing we want is to get a call that you accidentally opened a rift to a hell dimension in the middle of New York.”

There were shouts of outrage from the trio, but when Magnus glanced over at Stark, his face was turned down in contemplation. He held up a hand to quell the noise and faced Magnus once again.

"If she were to submit to downworlder authorities, what would her options be?"

Once again there were protests from the peanut gallery accompanied by red sparks, but Magnus ignored them.

"First she must announce her presence to the nearest high warlock, Lorenzo Rey. It would be best if you mention how involved you are in mundane affairs, since you’re such a public figure. Since she has displayed such poor control of her abilities she can either submit to regular training with Lorenzo or ask a warlock in good standing to be her mentor. At any time she can ask for her abilities to be assessed for control if she passes then she will have free reign as long as no laws are broken and no mundanes are harmed."

"And if she were to refuse?" Tony asked

"She would be confined behind the safety of wards with a warlock trainer until she is deemed safe enough to be among the general populace, forcefully if necessary. A guardian or friend may accompany her." The room was silent at Magnus' words. Tony's eyes were on Wanda, his fingers taped on the table impatiently before he rose to his feet.

"Excuse us." He strolled out of the room, motioning for the others to follow. If the door slamming against the wall was any indication, it was going to be an ugly conversation.

Once the door closed behind them Jace moved from his spot in the corner to sit on the table next to Alec.

"So are we needed here or can we pass this off to Lorenzo?" Jace said, kicking his feet up onto a chair.

"Not so fast blondie. While she is a warlock there's something off about her magic, almost like it's younger than her. If she always had her magic it would be more stable than this." Magnus contemplated

Alec turned to his husband "You think her magic was manufactured?"

"Who could say. Valentine had so many bolt holes it's not impossible that one was found by mundanes." he all but confirmed.

Alec dropped his face into his hands. This was like Clary all over again.

After the Battle of Alicante there simply was not enough shadow hunters to put a full task force on hunting down the rest of Valentines network. With the transition in downworld leadership it would be a while before they could ask the downworld for assistance. As a result the main focus was still on neutralizing any remaining Circle members and freeing any prisoners, all thoughts of securing any of Valentines abandoned bolt holes had been put on hold. That would have to change.

Without lifting his head Alec spoke "Jace call Izzy, this is her jurisdiction anyway. The Clave probably won't put up too much of a fuss as long as I monitor the situation. If mundanes have really found one of Valentine's hideouts, there will be a joint investigation with the downworld."

A piece of parchment appeared in Magnus' hand before bursting into flame "I've let Lorenzo know that a warlock with extenuating circumstances has turned up in our path. I wouldn't be surprised if he turned up himself."

Jace knocked on the table drawing both of their gazes "Ok that solves the warlock problem, but what about the whole superhero agency that wants to hunt demons problem?

Alec sighed into his hands."Six pilot demons and now we have to deal with a bunch of power happy mundanes.”

Magnus chuckled sadly "I remember when Ragnor had to go retrieve a young Warlock who had been mistaken for a mutant. He complained that Xavier knew the whole situation before he even got to the door." Alec shifted to twine fingers with his husband. He still had difficulty talking about Ragnor.

Jace’s face scrunched in confusion "Six pilot demons and a Gimni." That got Alec's attention. Gimni were breeding demons that hid amongst more aggressive demons for protection. When they lost that protection they hid and bred as fast as possible, if a Gimni nest hatched the demons would latch on to the ley lines and infect the city.

"Please tell me you got it." Alec said.

Jace’s face went a little pale "I thought you did. It went in the same direction you came from."

To be fair Alec had been distracted by Magnus’s everything, it was date night and his husband was hot. Magnus must have had the same thought going by the smug look on his face.

Jace smacked Alec’s arm "would you to focus. It's been three hours since the attack we have about an hour before they hatch. We need to wrap this up."

Just then a fire message came flying towards Magnus cutting off Jace’s scolding "Lorenzo wants to meet the new warlock today" he said scanning the page.

Alec took a second to think "Tell Izzy to meet us at the James Street subway entrance, it's abandoned, wet, and close to the park. Let Lorenzo know where we're going, he can meet us after the nest is clear. We're bringing the mundanes with us."

That got raised eyebrows from Magnus and Jace.

"You, Mr. By the book, want to bring a bunch of untrained mundanes on a demon hunting mission?" Jace exclaimed incredulous.

"We need to show them this is not something they can handle. And we need to do it before they decide that it's something other agencies should know about. This way we can go straight to avoiding the mundane getting mixed up in the Shadow world. Plus I don’t want them in the institute." Alec explained. He turned to his husband "Magnus, would you mind watching over the mundanes in the field?"

Magnus gave him an indulgent smile "go stab things with your parabatai darling. I'll make sure the mundanes leave in one piece."

Alec smiled at him and leaned over for a kiss only to be interrupted by Jace once again knocking on the table.

"What?" Alec snaped, his foul mood darkening at the amused look on his brother’s face. He pointed at the glass doors where Tony was returning with his subordinates.

Alec succumbed to the urge to groan, it was date night and he just wanted to kiss his husband.

Tony entered looking more exhausted than when he left. Wanda was pointedly not looking at Tony, with Rogers and Romanoff posing like over protective bodyguards at her shoulders. They all looked mutinous.

Once Tony was seated he began "I acknowledge that someone with Maximoff's abilities should be in control before being active in the field. So Wanda will be suspended from all field work immediately, to be reinstated pending her ability to show full control." Wanda's face was murderous but she still refused to look at Tony. "However it would be irresponsible of me to take you at your word. I want to meet this Lorenzo, and an Impartial third party to verify your claims."

"Sounds reasonable."Magnus said, summoning another piece of parchment "I’m assume you are familiar with Professor Xavier?" Tony nodded looking a little surprised "I'll have Lorenzo fetch him and meet us." The parchment caught fire startling the mundanes.  
Tony recovered first, turning to Alec "That still leaves the monsters from the park and how to deal with them."

"You don't deal with them, that's our job." Alec answered "We have been trained for this our whole lives, if you go out there you'll get yourself killed."

"Got anything to back those words up Buffy? Because no one's ever seen you before today." For a moment Alec and Tony stared each other down, neither willing to give an inch.

A fire message shot past Tony into Magnus' hand,breaking the tension.

"Lorenzo has agreed to a meeting. He'll meet us after he grabs Xavier." Magnus said as he scanned the message.

Alec nodded "Jace?"

"Izzy's waiting for us. You were right they went underground." He reported.

"All right let's go." Alec rose before offering his hand to Magnus who gracefully accepted.

"Want to share with the class?" Surprisingly it was Steve who spoke up. He and the others had been brooding on the other side of the room, exchanging snide comments that Alec had been resolutely ignoring.

Alec turned to Tony "You wanted to see how we handle demons?" Tony nodded hesitantly "There's a nest in the abandoned subway tunnel off of James Street. You can come as long as you don't get involved. Magnus has agreed to protect should any get past us"  
Tony seemed to think it over before shrugging "What the hell, let's go demon hunting"

"Alec, 30 minutes till they hatch" Jace reminded him.

Romanoff arched her eyebrow "James Street is all the way in Brooklyn. How do you plan to get there in 30 minutes?”

“That little aphid is my job.” Magnus made himself known.  
With a grand flourish Magnus summoned a portal. Alec was positive that normal portals didn’t sparkle that much but he wasn’t about to bring it up.

Tony was staring at the portal dubiously, Alec took notice of his discreet step backwards.  
“What? Not a fan of portals?” He joked

“I’m not a big fan of what comes out of them.” he said, still eyeing the portal with distrust.

Alec held out his arm “Grab on.”

Tony raised an eyebrow “I may not be a fan of wormholes, but you don’t need to coddle me.”

Magnus piped up from next to them “If you enter a portal without knowing where you're going you could end up in limbo forever, just ask my father.” He said matter of factly as he moved to offer Wanda his arm. “Shall we?”

Tony grabbed on to Alec’s arm “that doesn’t help at all” he grumbled as they walked through the portal.

“He was joking, right?” Steve turned to Jace who had walked up between Steve and Romanoff. He rolled his eyes and grabbed their shoulders “let’s just go” he said gruffly pushing them into the portal after Magnus and Alec.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated, hate is not. Please don’t spread hate in the comments.


End file.
